Mencuan Elements
While not technically 'elements' in the literal sense of the word, Mencuan Elements are six different chi-based abilities used by Mencu's inhabitants to manipulate their surroundings. The six "core" Mencuan elements by order are fire, water, air, earth, light, and darkness. Each one plays a different role in each different society with varying levels of importance placed on each one. The core elements are centric to the six different Vartiz Races, with each one corresponding to a different race. The "Advanced Elements" are more associated with the Kasil races, with Poison being associated with the Zukuren, Metal being closely tied to the Dorenzu, and Electricity being reminiscent of the Renkida. Fire Fire is the 1st of the Mencuan Elements, and the art of manipulating it is called Fireforming. It is often associated with the Shinzoka because of their affinity for fire, their inherent mastery over the element, and their fondness for heat and volcanic regions. Its color is appropriately red, and is popularly symbolized by the Shinzoka Emblem, a vertical line flanked on either side by a pair of narrow Z-shaped lines, with each one being a mirror image of the other. Water Water is the 2nd of the Mencuan Elements, and the art of manipulating water is called Waterforming. It is often associated with the Madizi because of their affinity for water, their swimming prowess, and their ability to breathe underwater, which is the cause of their tendency to live near coastlines and bodies of water. It is symbolized by the color blue, and is often represented with the Madizi Emblem, a trio of flat, parallel W-shaped lines. Air Air is the 3rd of the Mencuan Elements, and Airforming is appropriately the name for the art of manipulating air. It is most commonly associated with the Kuthawa because of their affinity for air, their ability to fly, and their tendency to live far above the ground. It is usually symbolized by the Kuthawa Emblem, a trio of flat, oblique backward Z-shaped lines that run parallel to one another, and is often associated by the color orange. Earth Earth is the 4th of the Mencuan Elements, with the art of manipulating earth being appropriately named Earthforming. It is usually associated with the Komera because of their affinity for earth, their ability to draw energy from the ground, and their ability to transform into stone golems. It is often symbolized by the Komera Emblem, a pair of horizontal lines beneath a flat M-shaped line, and is associated with the color green. Light Light is the 5th of the Mencuan Elements, and the art of manipulating light is suitably called Lightforming. It tends to be associated with the Mizulen due to their affinity for light, their blinding speeds, and the radiant colors that fairies and pixie forms tend to give off when transformed. It thus also gets associated with and symbolized by the Mizulen Emblem, a pair of narrow upside-down L-shaped lines that are mirror images of each other, and that flank a parallel vertical line. It is also associated with the color yellow, or gold. Darkness Darkness, often called Shadow, is the 6th of the Mencuan Elements, and Darkforming is the proper name of the art of manipulating it. It tends to be associated with the Todawa due primarily to their reclusive nature and their nocturnal natures, whether in beast form or otherwise. It is usually associated with the Todawa Emblem, a pair of L-shaped lines with one rotated 180 degrees to nearly form a square, and a narrow, straight S-shaped line between them in a somewhat parallel manner. It is also associated with the colors indigo or violet. Aether and Anima While Aether is a legitimate substance on Mencu, it is considered neither one of the Mencuan Elements nor an Advanced Element due to the general inability of anyone to be able to manipulate it. It has been found in all three states of matter, with liquids, solids, and even gaseous forms of this substance found. Its exact composure is unclear, although signs of other elements are often found within it. It is also infamous for its ability to block and nullify magic, which has caused it to be used in restraining devices for criminals and enemies in war times or other conflicts. The only ones able to bypass this substance were the shapeshifting Jalenga, whose abilities relied much more on complex alchemical tricks than any actual magic. "Anima" is a collective term for all six Mencuan Elements, also often used in reference to Anima Sensei, Serenza that have mastered their innate ability over all six elements. It is symbolized by a capital N-shaped glyph with a long, crescent-shaped tail curving to the right, making it something of an anomaly when compared to the other symbols. Perhaps for this reason, it is also used extremely often among the Kumenza, who have integrated this symbol into their clothing, culture, and everyday lives. Despite the Kumenza being the ones that utilize the symbol the most, the Serenghe are the ones who have the strongest inherent connection to Anima, with any and all Žkha bearing the symbol on his or her right hand. However, the Serenghe Emblem is a different symbol entirely. Advanced Elements Main Article: Advanced Elements "Advanced Elements" is the collective term for Flora, Metal, and Electricity, which are learnable by any, but mastered only by a talented few. They are often associated with the Kasil due to various elemental affinities, as well as the Kavasazi, who have natural talent for these elements, depending on affinity and race. Role in the Series The elements play pivotal roles in everyday aspects of every Mencaun culture from the Jalenga to the Arakos. As a result, not a single chapter of a single book goes by without them being mentioned or used in some way or another. See Also * Advanced Elements * Lakamaté * Kavasazi * Žkha